Criminal Hart
by xoYanaaa
Summary: He's a skilled officer. She's a skilled criminal. Everyone knows that those two just don't mix. Lucaya AU.
1. Chapter 1: Most Wanted

**A/N: Why am I starting yet** _ **another**_ **story, and a multi-chapter one at that, you ask? I don't even have an answer. The idea just came to me during class (haha whoops) and I wrote it down once I got home and it turned into me writing six scenes and I just knew I had to write this. But note that since I am in the middle of about four other stories and have schoolwork to do, the updates for this story will be** **sporadic** **. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, but I'm not sure how frequent it'll be.**

 **This is an** _ **AU**_ **and some characters are OOC, so just keep that in mind.**

 **Also, I wanted to challenge myself. I have never written a story like this before and I think it'll be a nice challenge and something different, which is exciting. So if it seems bad or fake I'm** _ **sorry**_ **I'm just trying to challenge myself.**

 **Now, let's get this story on the road! I hope you enjoy. I honestly do not like the way this came out, but I hope you do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW, but Lucaya will always be the death of me.**

* * *

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with."

Lucas nodded and banged his fist on the door in front of him. "FBI! Open up!"

He and his partner, Zay, waited patiently outside, their guns cocked and ready. After a few moments of waiting, they decided it was enough and Lucas kicked open the door. They cautiously made their way inside of the house, their pistols held out in front of them. They stepped over broken glass and toppled furniture that were lying on the floor carefully and began searching each room.

"Clear!" Zay called from the kitchen.

They searched each room until they stopped in front of the last room in the house. The door was closed and rustling could be heard from the inside. With a nod from his partner, Lucas kicked open the door. There, the man they were after was trying to escape from his window.

"Hold it!" Zay shouted. "Don't move, and put your hands behind your head."

The man stopped struggling to get out of the window and slumped in defeat. He stepped backwards and slowly turned around, an evil grin on his face. He held a bat in his hand and swung it wildly at Lucas and Zay.

"I'm never going to jail!" The man shouted, hitting the window with the bat to break it. With that, he jumped out with a shout. Fortunately, it was just a one-story house so Zay and Lucas were able to follow him.

"Should we shoot?" Lucas asked his partner, breaking into a run.

"Nah. He's pretty slow." Zay put away his gun and broke out into a sprint.

After a chase that lasted a few minutes, they finally cornered the man into a dead end street. Lucas tackled him and took away the bat while Zay handcuffed the man, reciting his rights.

"Time to go to where you belonged for two years," Lucas told him, gruffly leading him to the police car.

"No! I'll kill you all! Just watch, I'll—"

His voice became muffled when Lucas slammed the car door shut with a relieved sigh. "Man. How long did we spend trying to find that guy?"

"I don't even know." Zay sighed, climbing into the passenger seat. "Let's bring this sucker to jail already. I need a donut."

"We deserve it. Boss will be happy we finally caught him."

"She will be."

* * *

"You guys are back early. Either you lost him or it was a successful trip."

"It was a successful trip," Lucas answered, sitting at his desk.

After bringing the man to jail, Zay and Lucas got donuts and went back to the Police Department.

"Good to hear that," Isadora, one of the team members, told them. "Minkus and I are _still_ working on our case."

"The John Rivers case?" Zay asked. "Still?"

"Well if Smackle didn't want to do all of the work herself, we'd be finished by now."

"What are you talking about, Minkus? You're the one who's trying to prove every one of my ideas wrong!"

"You _do_ do that sometimes," Lucas told him.

"Whatever." Farkle handed one of the files to Isadora. "Let's just hurry up and catch his man, or else Boss will fire us."

"Speaking of her," Zay muttered, nodding his head to his right. "There she is."

"Friar! Babineaux! In my office!" The brunette woman left without another word.

Zay and Lucas shared a look before making their way to her office slowly. As they stepped inside the brown painted room, they saw she was sitting at her desk with a stern look on the face.

"Yes, Matthews?" Zay asked, shifting his feet.

"I noticed you two finally arrested the serial killer, Mark Unger, today. Correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good job. That son of a bitch should have been behind bars a while ago, though. But good job nonetheless." Riley cracked the smallest smile and nodded before continuing.

"But I have another case for you two." She handed Lucas a file that was on her desk. "Since you guys hold the best record and highest number of arrests, I'm putting you guys on this job."

"Is it big?" Zay asked.

She nodded. "It's New York's most wanted criminal."

"Coeur Sauvage…" Lucas read from the file. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's not her real name, although I'm not sure what it means. Anyway, she's known mostly for breaking and entering and robbery. She has managed to rob one of New York's most valued and protected banks before." She shook her head. "I don't know how the hell she could have done that. But reports say she's extremely well at what she does and never gets caught. The only pictures ever captured of her are in that file."

Lucas and Zay inspected the three pictures that showed extremely blurry silhouettes of a woman dressed in all black with long, blond hair. They could barely make out the figures.

"They were captured by security cameras right before she managed to disable all of them."

"So she has help?" Zay pondered. "A team, maybe?"

Riley shook her head. "No, she's a one man team. It's why she's New York's most wanted, because she's so good at what she does. Now I need you two to look into her, try to investigate as much as possible and finally _take her down._ Can you do that?"

"Please. Taking down a small woman?" Zay snorted. "We got this, Matthews."

She raised a brow. "Then what are you waiting for? Get your asses moving and get on it already!"

They both nodded, quickly walking out of the room. They headed back to their desks where Isadora and Farkle were spying.

"Did you guys get in trouble?" Isadora asked.

"No, Matthews just assigned us a new job," Lucas answered, looking through the file. "Most wanted criminal."

"Coeur Sauvage?" Farkle whistled. "I heard about her. I'm surprised she didn't put the whole team on this one. Well, good luck."

"We don't need it." Zay dismissively waved his arm. "It will be easy, it's just one woman. How hard could it possibly be?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, we got this. Now where should we start…"


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

**A/N: It's been a while. Sorry I haven't updated in weeks, I'm working on a lot of schoolwork and stories. Yeah, I know. Excuses, excuses.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the reviews, loves, and the favorites and follows. I'll try to update more frequently. And to the guest who keeps reviewing my stories, I wish I could reply to you but you know, you're a guest. But thank you love, I appreciate all of your reviews.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW, but Lucaya will always be the death of me.**

* * *

"Friar and Babineaux!"

Lucas and Zay looked up from their desks. Riley was holding a phone and looking sternly at them from the door of her office.

"There was a call saying there is a robbery," she told them. "On Main Street."

"Coeur Sauvage?" Zay asked.

Riley nodded. "Go, go, go! Get your asses moving before she gets away!"

"Right," Lucas said, grabbing his utility belt and gun, Zay hot on his heels. They climbed into their police car, started the sirens, and sped to Main Street. Fortunately, it wasn't far from the police station, so they got there in a few minutes. They stopped in front of the small convenient store and saw a small person in black running out.

"You go get her, I'll take care of him," Zay ordered, running to the injured store owner. "Tell me if you need back up."

"I got her!" Lucas called, breaking into a sprint after the blond woman. She was very small, about half of Lucas' size, but she was exceptionally fast and agile. She jumped over anything that was blocking her way with grace and even flipped over signs a few times.

"What in the hell?" Lucas said mostly to himself. He was sure he wasn't going to catch her and was getting ready to call Zay, but he smirked to himself. She ran right into a dark alley with no way out. Lucas stopped a few feet in front of her, waiting for her to turn around.

"Put your hands behind your head," he demanded, holding out his gun in case she tried anything fishy. "And turn around."

Slowly, she turned around. Lucas almost dropped his gun.

She was _gorgeous._

He had seen many beautiful women in his life, but they didn't even _compare_ with her. With sky blue eyes that sparkled like the sea even in the dark, thick, well groomed eyebrows raised at him, pink lips set in a tight line of defeat, long, golden curtains of hair that twirled and looped wildly everywhere, like a lion's mane. She licked her lips, showing a row of perfectly white teeth as they grazed them. She cocked her head, sending her hair tumbling down to the side. All Lucas wanted to do was run his fingers through it and—

"Howdy, officer," she said, taking a step closer.

Not only was she gorgeous, but she was also _sexy._ Her voice was deeper than he imagined, thick and raw and powerful even though she just said it in an almost whisper. It reminded him of a cat's purr. The sound made his breath hitch for a split second.

"I said, put your hands behind your head," Lucas told her firmly, shifting in his place. Why must all the criminals be beautiful?

She takes a few steps closer until he has to crane his neck down to look at her and she has to crane her neck up.

"I'd like to put my hands on _your_ head," she said saucily, winking at him.

Lucas was so stunned and was gawking at her provocative suggestion. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to find any words. He held her gaze, drawn to those sky blue eyes that seemed to change color under the flickering streetlights. He felt like he was in some sort of trance, looking at her, her perfect features and flawless body—

"Friar, did you catch Coeur Sauvage yet? Do you need back up?"

Lucas jumped, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be _arresting_ her, not drooling at her.

 _Get your act together, Friar…_

He grabbed his radio and pressed the talk button but stopped when she began laughing. He watched her throw her head back and make her golden curtains fall back. Memorized, he didn't even say anything until she stopped.

"Is that how you guys pronounce my name?" She shook her head in amusement.

"How else would we?" Lucas found himself asking.

"It's French," was her answer.

"Friar! Do you need back up?" Zay's voice came through his radio again. Lucas shook his head.

 _Focus, Lucas._

"Ye—"

Her face made him stop cold. Even though he knew she was trying to hide it, Lucas saw the fear in her blue eyes. She glanced at the radio and then Lucas, face changing. She gave him a saucy smile and put her finger to her lips. She slowly shook her head, and began to slowly backwards walk toward the end of the alley. He saw the hope and desperation in her eyes.

"No," Lucas said after a moment. "She…she got away."

She smiled gratefully at him before running toward him. Startled, Lucas stepped to the side to dodge her but he realized she had no intention of running at him. He watched her do quick, graceful front ariels and run into a dark corner to disappear.

He let her get away. Lucas let the most wanted criminal in New York get _away._

What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

"She got _away?!_ "

Lucas and Zay jumped fearfully, gripping the arms of their chairs to prepare to run away once their boss attacked them.

"What the hell do you mean _she got away?!_ "

Zay swallowed and hesitantly answered. "Well…uh, I was helping someone—"

"So you're telling me that you two were not together," Riley stated.

"Right—"

"WHY?!"

"Because the store owner was injured! He had a broken arm and could have bled to death, I had to help him."

Riley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay. Okay. I get it. But how did Coeur Sauvage get away exactly?"

"She…um, she had a taser gun and shot me with it and then ran away."

Zay gave Lucas a quizzical look but said nothing.

"Did she steal any money?" Riley asked.

"No, she didn't have anything on her," Lucas answered. That part was true.

Riley shook her head. "Look, I gave you two this job because I thought you two could catch her. But I guess I'll have to give it to Smackle and Minkus."

"No!" Lucas exclaimed. "We can do this. Next time, we'll get her. That's a promise."

Riley stared at him for a few moments before nodding stiffly. "Very well. But if she 'gets away' again, I'm giving the job to Minkus and Smackle."

"Okay."

"Now get the hell out of my office!"

Zay and Lucas scurried out of there.

Lucas was being honest. He _will_ catch her, no matter how pretty she looks. He had to redeem himself of letting her get away. He'll do everything to put that criminal behind bars.

That was a promise.


End file.
